


I thought it wouldn’t hurt a lot (I guess not)

by aspoonfullof_suga



Category: bts
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspoonfullof_suga/pseuds/aspoonfullof_suga
Summary: "We could all make ourselves perfect, but who's eyes would we be perfect through?"
Relationships: Jungkook/Taehyung - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	I thought it wouldn’t hurt a lot (I guess not)

"I think it's time to let go of him," Yerin looked at Jungkook, he was on his knees, body facing the wall, whilst his head was placed on the laminate floor of his kitchen.

"I can't, I promised him I'd wait," Jungkook looked up, his eyes meeting his best friend's who looked down sadly, her dark hair shadowing her face.

"Jungkook that's twenty seven years, you have a life to live," Yerin tried to persuade, "I could set you up with my friend Yoongi, you could fall in love again. It isn't healthy for you to stay in this house."

Jungkook remembered the day they got the house, they didn't buy it, both broken boys who had been kicked out of their houses for different reasons. The Jeon parents not liking Jungkook's sexuality, and the Kim parents discovering their son's illegal activities.

Taehyung had threatened the landlord for the house, Jungkook had only just turned sixteen at the time, and Taehyung was to turn eighteen only a few months later. The only person who knew Taehyung as who he really was, was Jungkook. He knew Taehyung had to be harsh, in the present day the way to live was to live on the line. Everyday is a risk, and Taehyung took all the risks.

One day it all changed, Taehyung's fight, Jungkook never knew why the fight even happened in the first place, one guy ended up dead, and the other with a long thirty year sentence in prison.

That was the time Jungkook turned to religion, he prayed every night for Taehyung's freedom and he had continued for three years, but it was all to no use. His boyfriend was yet to return home, and he wasn't allowed visitors.

"Yerin?" Jungkook asked, the girl's attention flying straight towards him, "in twenty seven years time, do you think Taehyung will remember the promise?" The promise was something both Jungkook and Taehyung decided on when Taehyung received his long sentence, they promised to hold onto each other while they were separated.

"Jungkook don't hold onto it, Taehyung will be a very different person. Prison ruins people, he'll be aggressive, he'll be upset, he'll be traumatised," Yerin stated, she knew the emotional effects from prison, her father was still facing the effects of what a prison sentence did.

"That's why he'll need me, I can help," Jungkook persuaded.

"I don't think so, Jungkook you're not his councillor, you're his boyfriend," Yerin spoke honestly, eyes staring at Jungkook with a glint of sorrow.

"But at least he'll have someone," Jungkook sighed, picking up his bible and sitting up from his praying position, eyes slightly teary. He missed Taehyung, and he was scared how different he would be in decades time.

"Okay," Yerin let it slide, she had been trying to convince Jungkook for the last three years, it wasn't worth the wait, Jungkook still had a life to live and he couldn't just wait thirty years for someone who could be completely different when they return. "I'm going home now, Eunbi will be wondering where I am." 

Jungkook nodded, "have a nice evening."

The door clicked shut, and Jungkook's eyes pooled with tears. He missed Taehyung a lot, he was scared of everything Taehyung would face, he just wanted his boyfriend to come home.

To distract himself, he decided on making some dinner, seeing the time. He selected a small amount of salad, adding a dressing onto it and grabbing a random fork and placing it in the bowl.

Eyes skimming the house, Jungkook looked at the multiple framed photographs lined up along the cabinets. His eyes smiled, seeing a secondary school photograph of him and Taehyung dressed up in suits and hair styled sweetly. Taehyung's hair being bright blue, and Jungkook's being a red-pink. His life lost colour as soon as Taehyung left.

Another photo was of him, Yerin and Eunbi, all smiling brightly whilst taking a selfie with a dog filter covering the girls' faces.

There was one of him and his other best friend, Jimin, both pulling funny faces as fresh faced first year students.

The last photo cause him to emit a small sob, it was him and Taehyung, just like majority of the photos, except this one was special. It was before Taehyung was involved in underground drug work, and gangs which killed for a living. This was before Taehyung became stressed, when they were happy being two closeted boys in a secret relationship, that only they could hold.

Taehyung's hair was silver, and Jungkook had his natural brown hair. He presumed that Jimin had taken the photo. It was from a geography trip they went on, to a local beach, Taehyung's hands were wrapped around Jungkook's waist and Jungkook's hands were interlocked around the back of Taehyung's neck. Lips joined together, and a soft rouge blush diminishing Jungkook's chubby cheeks, which Taehyung use to squeeze all the time.

They looked so happy, the sun was shining bright, and the sea reflected the natural light, like a glistening spotlight, the sand was soft and dry, slipping through people's feet.

Taehyung was wearing a baggy shirt, the first few buttons undone, exposing his toned chest, where as Jungkook wore a plain white T-shirt which hung loosely over his shoulders.

There bodies were clean, no lustful hickeys or painful scratch marks, they were just young and in love.

The bowl dropped through his fingers, the salad rolling onto the floor, along with the ceramic bowl which shattered at first impact.

But Jungkook didn't care, he didn't care he had made a mess, he didn't care that his feet were cut and small bits of pottery were ripping apart his skin, his eyes just stared at the picture, the picture before everything went wrong.

He allowed his fingers to touch the frame, wiping of the layer of dust which had settled on the surface, nearly sneezing from it.

Next, he picked the frame up, placing the glass onto his lips and letting them linger on the picture. Once he pulled away he saw the small moist lip print from where his lip balm had fragmented onto the glass.

"I love you so much Taehyung," he whispered to the photo, "I miss you Taehyung, come back to me."

Tears decorated the frame, like a window on a rainy day. With an empty heart he showed a sad smile, "I promised to wait for you so I will."

He was too focused on the picture to hear the door click open, he presumed it would only be Jimin, he was one of the only people who had a key. Jimin and Hoseok visited Jungkook a lot, they all found love around the same time and grew up together. 

At this moment, Jungkook didn't want to speak to Jimin, nor Jimin's boyfriend (Hoseok), he just continued to stair at the picture, feet bleeding from the smashed bowl, and eyes having an April shower.

"Baby, don't move," the voice was low pitched, soft, but near by, "you'll cut your feet more, stay still."

Jungkook couldn't decipher it, he didn't turn around and only listened to, his thought to be, hallucinations.

His heart stopped when he felt a large hand cradle his left shoulder with loving care, fingers coiling over and gently massaging him.

Breath hitching, Jungkook turned around to see a very familiar set of eyes, they held love, a lot of love actually. But underneath was a broken boy, who just needed love.

"Are you real?" Jungkook asked, his hallucinations never really included touch, just words that were heard in a very familiar tone.

The other laughed, "yes Jungkook I'm real, it's Taehyung, your boyfriend."

Jungkook still had tears pouring down his cheeks, but now even more had joined the river of salty water.

"Don't cry Jungkookie, I'm here, I'm back and I'm never leaving again," Taehyung quickly hugged the other, watching where he placed his feet so he didn't stand on the broken bowl.

Jungkook's arms wrapped tightly around Taehyung's neck, his head sliding just under his chin, due to the slight height difference.

Taehyung looked very different, but his loving smile and affection towards Jungkook had stayed the same.

He had grown taller, arms slightly bigger and chest more toned.

But Jungkook had stayed the same, still smaller than Taehyung, and still with a lot of love to give to Taehyung.

"Promise you won't leave me again," Jungkook begged.

"I promise." Taehyung kissed the top of Jungkook's head, inhaling the beautiful smell of apricot scented shampoo, "never again."

They took a moment, holding in each other and sealing promises.

Jungkook continued to sob lightly, his mind tricking him into thinking this whole thing was just a hallucination, and if he let got Taehyung would fade away like the ice cold blowing wind.

"H-how did you escape?" Jungkook stuttered, they were now situated on the couch, they had distanced themselves slightly, both beginning to feel the effects of separation.

The broken bowl still lay on the ground, and prominent cuts were still visible on Jungkook's feet who refused Taehyung's help. He wanted answers first.

"Namjoon hyung," Taehyung answered, "he helped me get out."

Being a part of a gang had its benefits, one being officer Namjoon. He was a corrupt police officer who was a part of the gang along with his boyfriend Seokjin.

"He erased my record and got me set free," Taehyung explained meeting the younger's eyes to see his reaction.

"Are you going back to the gang?" Jungkook asked, "I don't think we can be together if you do. You're a different person with a gun in your hand, and you scare me when you get like that."

"I'm done with the gang, I want to make myself a better person. I'll get a job, we will buy a house, we can move out of this stollen one. And I'll make you mine and we can have have a family," Taehyung spoke slightly scared, "the gang won't influence me anymore."

Jungkook continued to cry, his tears became slightly happier. Where he thought Taehyung would come out worst, he actually became a better man.

"What was it like?" Jungkook questioned, "in prison?"

"I don't want to scare you, but it was horrible. I don't want to go back there, it has effected me and will continue to effect me for the rest of my life," Taehyung sighed eyes holding fear, he was too young to to be faced with what he did, and it all came from a silly fight, "the guilt is the worst punishment though, I can't believe someone died because of me."

"I prayed, I prayed everyday for you to come home," Jungkook admitted and turn to meet his boyfriend's confused expression. "I can't sin anymore in fear you might go back."

"After three years you still are the selfless boy I love so much," Taehyung smiled shyly, moving himself closer to Jungkook and holding his cheeks with great care, "can I kiss you?"

Blushing dramatically, Jungkook nodded and puckered his lips to give Taehyung an easy target.

Taehyung leaned forward, lips colliding and two hearts igniting. The foreign feeling of love re-blossoming after three years of dormancy. No fighting for dominance, just beautiful adolescent romance and a reminder of all which was lost.

It was clear they missed each other in all forms, Jungkook's hands naturally wrapping around Taehyung's neck and Taehyung sliding his arms around Jungkook's waist for a closer proximity.

They didn't dive deeper, appreciating the art of kissing as they moulded each other's mouths and tasted each other's sweet breathe.

"I missed you so much," Taehyung's mouth spoke against Jungkook's swelling lips, "I'm never leaving again, I just want to show you how much I love you."

They pulled their lips back but kept their bodies in place, "will you allow me to win your love back."

Jungkook smiled his bunny smile, cheeks still stained from the crying, "I trust you, I want to be back to how we were before you joined the gang."

"I promise to try my best," Taehyung smiled, "let me sort out your feet, they are still bleeding."

"It's okay I can do it," Jungkook responded.

"I insist," Taehyung demanded as he walked into the kitchen, searching around the familiar room for some sort of first aid equipment.

He rushed back towards Jungkook and knelt down in front of him with a small smile on his face, "I feel like your personal nurse."

"I'd be scared if you ever became nurse, you'd probably end up killing some-," Jungkook stopped himself and met Taehyung's eyes, he saw a fearful expression, "I'm sorry Taehyung, I forgot about what happened."

Shaking his head Taehyung continued, "it's my fault. I killed someone, not you."

"But still, I should think more carefully about what I say," Jungkook sighed.

"Don't think too much," Taehyung said as he started cleaning the cuts on Jungkook's feet with disinfectant, being gentle as his long fingers delicately wiped away the small bits of dirt on Jungkook's feet.

"Ouch," Jungkook winced feeling the alcohol based substance rub against his open wound.

"Sorry, I'll be quick," Taehyung worked slightly faster and used less force, hoping to make the experience slightly more bearable for Jungkook, the younger really appreciated it.

Taehyung then placed small plasters over the cuts, and last but not least he placed a warming kiss over each of the infected areas, not caring if other's would find the concept disgusting.

"Did you just kiss my feet?" Jungkook laughed, razing an eyebrow.

"It made you smile so it was worth it," Taehyung stood up and inspected the younger's grinning expression, "I will go and clean up the bowl, can't believe you wasted perfectly good salad."

Jungkook couldn't stop laughing at the elder's joking, he missed when Taehyung was a happy normal teenager, and even happier to know he was back.

With a hand on his hip, Taehyung began sweeping away the bowl and salad into a mustard yellow dustpan, "easily fixed."

Lastly, Taehyung placed the photo frame onto the side board and adjusted it so it stood straight and was angled away from the sunlight, just so anyone who saw it could admire Jungkook's beauty.

"So beautiful," he whispered and turned back to Jungkook, a smile plastered on both of there faces.

"Can I take you out on a date?" Taehyung asked, "a nice way to start our healthier relationship."

Jungkook nodded, and stood up as he walked towards Taehyung, "when are we going?"

"Well we should go now it's nearly six," Taehyung answered, "are my clothes still in the wardrobe?"

"Yes, I haven't touched them since you left," Jungkook replied, "I haven't changed the house much, just a few extra pictures."

They both changed into something a bit more formal, but slightly causal as well. Taehyung was glad that he bought clothes which were bigger than him, so now he perfectly fitted into them.

Jungkook was wearing high waisted ripped jeans, paired with a plain white shirt and hair nicely parted in the centre, revealing his unblemished forehead. His lover was wearing normal fit jeans and a random khaki puma hoodie, his natural hair colour was lazily slid over his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Taehyung knew he had no initial plan, so he planned to go down to an ice cream parlour and watch the sunset.

"I don't have much planned, nor much money, but I do have an idea," Taehyung stated as he grabbed the younger's hand, "I don't want some boring restaurant date, I want it to be special."

The two ended up at an ice cream parlour in the town centre, the smell of summer strawberry and minty breath fanning through the small shop.

Taehyung felt hesitant to hold the younger's hand, but once he felt small fingers enclose around his hand, he knew he was never going to let them go.

"Jungkook what ice cream do you want?" Taehyung asked grabbing his wallet, a small bit of money was inside that Namjoon had given him as he escaped prison, but he wouldn't tell Jungkook that.

"Cookie dough please," Jungkook said with a soft face and gratitude in his eyes.

"Of course," Taehyung ruffled the younger's hair, the other cowering away complaining about how long he had taken to style his hair.

"Could I have one cookie dough and one strawberry ice cream cone?" Taehyung asked the woman who was working there. She seemed young, around the same age as Taehyung, her name tag read Jisoo.

"Of course sir," she smiled politely and worked on making the cones, carefully scooping the ice cream with great skill and making a generous portion.

"That's five pounds." Taehyung fumbled in his wallet, having to give it to her though pound coins and a few fifty pence, she accepted it anyways.

"Enjoy your day," she lastly said, giving a slight wave and then went on to the next customer, who had a much larger order.

The pair then walked to a small bench, luckily it was empty, surprising really since it was usually a busy town and today was quite warm.

"So have you done anything nice whilst I was," Taehyung thought for a second, "away."

"Um, nothing really exciting," Jungkook thought for a second, "I got a few distinctions on my exams, and also-."

"You got a distinction?" Taehyung asked in excitement, "oh my god Jungkook, that's amazing. You've always been super clever though, my bright little Jungkook." Taehyung engulfed the younger in a hug, nearly splatting his ice cream on himself.

"I'm not little," Jungkook complained with a pout.

"Okay baby," Taehyung said with a laugh, the small nickname made Jungkook turn crimson, it had been three years since he had heard it.

Once the hug ended, Taehyung rested his hand on the younger's thigh and waited for him to continue, "I got accepted into a good university. I made a few friends, like Yerin, who's Hoseok's sister, and her girlfriend Eunbi. You two will have to meet someday, I told her all about you."

"Oh my what was there to tell?" Taehyung asked with a sad expression, "that I'm a criminal."

"I obviously had to tell her that, but I told her more about how well you treat me and how much I missed you. She'd sometimes even pray with me," Jungkook smiled at funny memories of Yerin mispronouncing the English words in the bible, and both laughing about it for hours.

"That's nice. How are Jimin and Hoseok?" Taehyung turned to face the younger who was still recalling funny memories of him and Yerin being best friends.

"They're really good, I heard Hoseok was planning on proposing," Jungkook explained, "he said he was going to do it soon, and I'd be the best man."

"That's really good news, I'm glad they are still together," Taehyung beamed.

"I have a question," this caught Taehyung's attention, especially the serious expression on Jungkook's face, "what if the police come looking?"

"Namjoon was very sly, I was meant to transfer to a different prison. So Namjoon said he'd take me. He told the other prison that I had to stay at my original prison, and told my original prison I had gone to a different prison. That's when I escaped," Taehyung seriously spoke, "they won't come looking, Namjoon will be able to come up with another plan, because he could also get into trouble and the gang would kill him when he had no more use."

"That's terrible, I can't believe you got involved with that stupid gang. It changed you, you became aggressive and always stressed," Jungkook made eye contact with his boyfriend, "can you be the Taehyung I first met?"

"I'm never going back to the gang," Taehyung informed, "I have you, I don't want to disappoint you. You're the only opinion I care about."

"I'm happy as long as you're by my side," Jungkook gave a sweet smile and continued to eat at his ice cream.

"You have ice cream on your lip," Taehyung teases.

"You're just saying that as an excuse to kiss me," Jungkook giggled, and waited for Taehyung to lean forward, "well come on then, kiss me."

Taehyung laughed at Jungkook's sassy nature, and leaned forward to kiss the younger boy. Their lips fitted together like two pieces of a puzzle, a mixture of ice cream flavours merging through saliva and tongue perception.

They could never get tired of kissing. They couldn't close their eyes. They didn't want to close them. They just wanted to watch the heavenly view of the kiss right through the other's eyes.

Where they both wanted to hold each other, they realised that it wasn't an option, due to the currently melting ice cream that was drizzling down their fingers, leaving sticky residue.

The pair only allowed their lips to cling on to each other, in all honesty they preferred the taste of each other that the liquefying summer treat, sweating in their palms.

A small breath was what broke the kiss, they didn't dive back into the kiss like it was the last bit of oxygen, because that would be hormones fighting through brain cells. Kisses should be precious, not thrown around like last goodbyes.

"Can I have some of your ice cream?" Jungkook greedily asked, cheeks still rouge and lips partially swollen.

"Of course baby," Taehyung held out the ice cream, and Jungkook quickly licked it, "how much did you eat? You practically had the whole thing."

Jungkook lazily shrugged with a glint of mischief embedded in his retinas.

Suddenly, Taehyung bit into the cone of Jungkook's cookie dough ice cream, the already melted liquid dribbled out through the sides, now Jungkook's whole hand had a glove of liquidised ice cream.

"Hey that wasn't very nice," Jungkook shouted back, making Taehyung laugh at his wording.

"Who ever said I was nice?" Taehyung laughed, "I think my criminal record begs to differ."

"I'm sorry, you're super nice," Jungkook says and expands his eyelids, trying to pull a cute facial expression.

With a small laugh, Taehyung pinched his boyfriend's cheeks, "stop being so cute in public, you should only be cute for my eyes only." The town was getting busier and Jungkook's eyes widened seeing the amount of people glancing towards them.

After they finished their, (now liquid) ice cream they headed back to their home, fingers interwoven with a strong force, afraid that if they let go the other person would fall straight through their grasp, and slip through their fingers.

"Did anything happen when you were in prison?" Jungkook asked, they were now situated in the living room, exhausted as they lay side by side on the couch.

"A lot of things," Taehyung sighed and shut his eyes tightly, pushing away bad thoughts and cold memories.

"What happened exactly?" Jungkook had (a quite scary) stern, serious expression.

"A few fights, everyone is a lot worst in there. I had nobody with me, I actually hadn't spoken to someone in months before today," Taehyung looked towards Jungkook's now worried expression.

"Fights? They hurt you?" Jungkook felt a tug on his heart, despite Taehyung's changed persona, inside he was still more broken than he was to begin with.

"Yes, not just physically but they played around with my thoughts," Taehyung held his hand out to Jungkook, the younger joined their hands without a hard grip, "but I got through it for you, Koo."

"I don't even understand why you got into the first fight though? You had no reason to fight that man," Jungkook's eyes were glistening in the light, the reflection of tears being visible through all angles.

"I guess I should tell you, I hope you understand that I did it for you," Taehyung pulled Jungkook closer, hips now joined together in a calming manner.

"For me?" Jungkook was beyond confused, he was never involved in the gang, he just watched from the sidelines in case Taehyung needed him.

"Yes I did it for you. The guy I fought was a part of my old gang," Taehyung continued, "I fought him because he said that he was going to kill you, he wanted you out of the way of the gang, but you knew too much for you to live on. I couldn't let you die, so I had to kill him first."

Jungkook was now crying, oceans of tears cascading over his chubby cheeks, and eyes illuminating deepest sadness, "I'm sorry Tae, this is all my fault."

Instantly, Taehyung hugged the younger, rubbing his long fingers down the toned shoulders on Jungkook's back, "don't blame yourself, this is my fault for getting involved with it all, in the first place. This is not at all your fault!"

Jungkook just continued to sniffle, but Taehyung didn't care that the younger was dampening his shirt. He never wanted his baby to cry because of him ever again.

"Shh, Koo I'm here now." Jungkook pushed his head inside the crook of his boyfriend's neck, inhaling the manly scent which discharged out of his glands.  
"I'm not leaving ever again, sorry to say you're stuck with me forever."

This caused Jungkook to laugh, and Taehyung was reminded of how much he was longing to hear it after three years.

"I love you so much baby," Taehyung pressed one last kiss on the younger's head as his eyes plummeted shut and beautiful dreams invaded his thoughts.

The elder noticed the younger's head drop against his chest, realising he must of fallen asleep.

"Let's go to bed," Taehyung picked the younger up, whilst the younger sleepily wrapped his thighs around the elder's waist and clung onto him like a koala.

Once the younger was placed onto the bed, Taehyung slid against him. Chests pressed together along with hearts tangled in a symphony of beats.

How they both missed being in love.

"I love you," Taehyung said again, "you don't have to say it back, I just want you to know that I will wait for you to say it back. When you do, I will be the happiest person to live."

Soft snores resonated through the room, an orchestra of lullabies. And two young men who were finding each other just as they did five years ago.

Around a week had past, the week consisted of Taehyung smothering Jungkook with over romanticised dates, and drawn out kisses under the orange ombré sunset. Both wrapped up in cotton blankets and cozy fluffy socks engulfing their toasty toes. It was summer, but they still continued using the unnecessary things to keep their bodies as warm as their hearts.

Taehyung was applying for a university, it wasn't as good as Jungkook's but the younger still encouraged him. It was in the local area, and he had a hard time getting excepted because of his criminal record, yet after a lot of convincing he got a placement to start next semester.

Jungkook continued to go to his normal university, getting in the last bit of work before he would finish for the summer, occasionally seeing Yerin and Jimin whilst he was there, along with a whining Eunbi and Hoseok who really didn't want to be there.

Taehyung also finally got a job, and began saving for a house so they could move out of the one they didn't actually own. It was a small job at a corner shop, but it was better than nothing and his shifts fitted perfectly around his university timetable for the next semester.

It was late at night when the keys fitted into the door and twisted around the rust, emitting a shuddering noise. 

As always Taehyung was lounged out on the sofa, with the television on and watching some sport.

Jungkook looked slightly on the stressed side when he walked into the living room, and Taehyung obviously noticed.

"Hey Koo, what's up?" Taehyung sat a bit straighter whilst turning the volume lower so his boyfriend could answer.

"I think I just failed my exam," Jungkook was stress walking, hands in fists and frown lines growing on his forehead.

"Come sit," Taehyung softly spoke and patted his lap, Jungkook compiled quickly as he placed his hands on the older's shoulders and straddled his hips.

"You are the most bright person I know, you're so clever." Taehyung gushed, "I'm sure you did great, and if not I'll still be so proud of you. We all sometimes do badly, but I'm still sure that you aced it."

Jungkook seemed less stressed now, he placed a kiss on his lover's lips, "thank you Tae."

"I only speak the truth," Taehyung laughed, his nose scrunching and eyes showing a beautiful sunny day.

"I've always told to be perfect growing up. My parents would get mad when I failed anything." Jungkook rested his face on Taehyung's chest, listening to the small pumps of his heart, "they got really mad when I came out, well when they found out. Especially when you were in the gang and they already knew who you were. So I gave up on being perfect."

"In my eyes you're so perfect," it might sound cheesy, but all Jungkook needed was support and his caring boyfriend was very willing to give it, "we could all make ourselves perfect, but who's eyes would we be perfect through? We can't all be perfect through everyone's eyes, everyone has a different perspective on perfection, and to me you're so perfect."

"Even when you did all the illegal stuff you were still perfect to me," Jungkook lifted his face from Taehyung's chest, meeting brown doe eyes which held love.

"Can I show you how perfect you are to me?" Taehyung asked.

Jungkook quickly nodded, "I've missed your touch."

With that, Taehyung stood up, the younger still clinging tight onto him as they headed to the bedroom. No lust, only love, the way intercourse should be.

Once in the large room, Taehyung delicately placed the younger onto the bed with care in his eyes.

"Have you done anything since I've been gone?" Taehyung asked, it would hurt if the other said yes, but he just didn't want to go too hard to the point that the younger was in pain.

"No. You?" Jungkook replied.

"I don't think the officers would enjoy that now would they," Taehyung laughed.

They dived into a kiss, a bit deeper than their previous kisses but still full of love and care. Taehyung slipped his tongue into the younger's mouth, devouring every inch of it.

The taste was pure bliss, he must of been starved for years to feel the pleasure from each mouthful.

Occasionally, teeth would collide, however they would quickly regain control over the hunger and shift back to a more sweet method of showing love.

Taehyung towered over the younger, pushing him back as they continued to kiss, Jungkook's head relaxed onto the pillow, it was pure pleasure to devour centimetre upon centimetre of the other. He couldn't wait to show the elder his all, feel exposed but not embarrassed, he would give his everything.

Taehyung's slender fingers relaxed on the younger's waist, squeezing the loose skin so he could contain his low pitched moans.

Arms became tangled in Taehyung's neck, Jungkook placing his slim arms tightly around him. He didn't try to conceal his pleasure noises, allowing them into the open so Taehyung knew he was doing a good job.

Next, Jungkook pulled the shirt off Taehyung, the material getting in the way, the elder compiled as he pushed away from the kiss and allowed his shirt to be lifted.

It was then discarded to the side, hanging onto the edge of the bed. His toned abdomen was now revealed, Jungkook couldn't remember him being this built before.

"I had a lot of spare time, so I worked out," Taehyung read his lover's mind before connecting their lips in a sloppy mess, both sets of lips swollen and rouge.

"I'm going to pleasure you, so enjoy," Taehyung cheekily grinned and kissed the younger once more before removing his own trousers and socks, now he just wore his boxers.

Jungkook ran his hands over his lover, seeing multiple scars, cuts and bruises, "the only bruises you will receive now will be out of love."

He trailed his lips down the elder's neck, grazing his teeth over a few spots, "I want to cover every scar, every cut and every bruise, in love. My love, I want everything to be hidden by my love."

Taehyung placed a kiss on the younger's nose and watched it contour and scrunch into a cute expression, "I don't deserve you."

"Shouldn't I decide whether you deserve me or not?" Jungkook raised an eyebrow, he didn't wait for an answer as he kissed Taehyung's neck. Sucking over the first bruise which was on his collar bone and covering it in a new type of pain, the pleasurable type that was executed with a sprinkle of love.

"The only scars they will see will be the ones I give you," Jungkook placed his lips over the last imperfection, a larger cut which seemed to be a knife wound that cut up his built stomach.

"Can I?" Taehyung asked as he gesture to the younger's clothes, of which the younger nodded back hastily already feeling loved up and ready to commit an act against God. He did want to thank God for freeing Taehyung, but temptation from his super hot boyfriend was enough to make him a sinner.

The younger's shirt now lay on the floor, piled on top of Taehyung's trousers and socks.

Taehyung cooed when he noticed the younger's socks, red and gold iron man socks, probably designed for a child. Luckily Jungkook had a small body so could easily squeeze into kid's wear.

He placed a kiss on the younger's covered toes before removing the socks.

"What's the thing with you and my feet?" Jungkook asked. Whilst Taehyung laughed.

"I couldn't help it," Taehyung complained, "your sock choice was on point."

"You had to ruin the atmosphere?" Jungkook giggled.

Taehyung raised a mischievous eyebrow before pulling the younger's trousers down, Jungkook's eyes widened in shock, "oh honey, I'm just getting started."

The younger was embarrassed, he was dressed in pink lacy lingerie, he had never dressed like this for intercourse and never shown Taehyung before.

"So pretty," Taehyung placed his lips over the underwear, leaving a dry kiss, "so beautiful."

"I- I know it's weird to wear women's underwear," Jungkook mentally cursed his stutter.

"I think you look even more perfect in it than any other woman could," Taehyung complimented, his lips now attacking the younger's chest and dragging his fingers down to mess around with his nipple, twisting it which caused Jungkook to moan in a high pitch.

A few love bites decorated Jungkook's collar bones, Taehyung slid his tongue to the other's nipple. He decided to wrap his lips over the bud, he was going to pleasure Jungkook tonight in every possible form.

Saliva coated the bud, and a mix of sexual sweat and pine air freshener moulded in the atmosphere around them.

"You smell so sweet," Taehyung inhaled the strawberry scent that ignited the younger's body.

"Please Tae," Jungkook begged, "I haven't been touched for three years, I saved myself for you. Reward me!" 

Taehyung smiled at the younger's sassy behaviour, "as you wish princess."

He removed his boxers, his long length being met with the summer heat and sweaty air, he was already hard, just the sight of Jungkook was enough to make him erect.

"You're so sexy," Jungkook announced.

"As are you," Taehyung winked as he removed the younger's pants and grabbed the lube from the side.

"Can you not use a condom, we're both clean," Jungkook looked at the elder in hope the small cup of rubber wouldn't separate them anymore, "I want to feel everything."

"Okay," Taehyung smiled, he took a last look at the younger, taking in the hairless body before smothering his fingers with lube, "tell me if it gets too much Koo."

Jungkook nodded, his expression changed once he felt a wide finger invade his rim, circling the hole slightly before completely pushing through. The finger felt the perfect velvet walls, Taehyung had just entered heaven.

"Sh, I promise it'll get better," Taehyung placed a kiss over the few tears that fell down Jungkook's cheeks. Neither of them were virgins, they were each other's firsts, but it was still a new feeling as ever time something different would spout their emotions.

He added a second finger and Jungkook mewled in pain, he hadn't felt the pleasure yet and he felt himself being ripped apart by only two fingers.

"Do you want to stop?" Taehyung asked seeing pain etched all over Jungkook's expression.

"No!" Jungkook shortly said as he tried to adjust himself on the fingers, he found his sweet spot and his shoulders collapsed at the huge dynamic pleasure, releasing a moan as gratitude.

A final finger was added and Jungkook thought it was time to feel his boyfriend inside of him.

"Fill me up," Jungkook looked through innocent eyes and a begging smile, "I need you and I need you now."

Taehyung linked their hands together, he pulled his fingers out and aligned himself with Jungkook's entrance.

He pushed in slowly, not to tease, only because he wanted to make sure Jungkook felt okay, Jungkook was the only thing that mattered to him.

"I love you," Jungkook looked into his eyes, it was the first time he had said those three words in three years, "I love you so much Kim Taehyung."

"I love you too, Koo." Taehyung then pushed inside, pushing his mouth on top of Jungkook's to eat every sound that would be sent from his throat.

Their hands remained interlocked, Jungkook squeezing onto his hyung's hand every time the pain overtook the pleasure.

Taehyung pounded in again, this time allowing Jungkook to vocalise his underlying moans into the open, the whole room rejoiced by the high pitched whimpers and low pitched grunts synchronising together to make a beautiful harmony that danced through the vibrating sound atoms.

"Your moans are like music," Taehyung screamed through pleasure, and felt his member twitch and prepare for its release, "I think I'm going to- JUNGKOOK!" He screeched as he released into Jungkook, filling him up.

Not long after Jungkook came with a loud shout of Taehyung's name.

Pulling out, Taehyung watched his release trickle out, like an overflowing river bank. He used his finger to push some of it back inside, before standing up to leave the room.

"Tae where are you going?" Jungkook asked.

"I'm just going to clean us up," Taehyung walked back in the room and wiped Jungkook with the cotton towel he had picked up.

After, the elder picked up his own T-shirt and placed it over Jungkook's body, it was a tiny bit on the large size due to Jungkook being just a little bit shorter than Taehyung. 

"I love you in my clothes," Taehyung smiled as he straightened out the shirt so it didn't hang off one shoulder.

He grabbed the discarded panties and pulled them back over Jungkook's legs and the grabbed his own boxers to cover himself up.

Jungkook shovelled back, wincing in pain.

"Wait one sec Koo," Taehyung quickly said and picked the younger up and placed him under the covers, he slid in next to him and wrapped him up in his own arms.

"I love you Tae," Jungkook repeated from earlier.

"I love you too Koo," he placed a kiss on the younger's nose and snuggled up against the warmth the other emitted.

"It hurt more than I thought," Jungkook sadly smiled, "you being so far away hurt so much. I didn't think it would hurt that much, but it did and I'm so happy you're back. I know I seemed a bit off at first, but I'm so glad I can hold you again."

"I feel the same away, I was scared you would of moved on, I'm so happy you remembered the promise," Taehyung couldn't stop smiling.

"I could never forget, it was the last thing we said before you were taken away," Jungkook snuggled closer into Taehyung's body, feeling his bare skin share heat.

"I promise to make you Kim Jungkook someday, and we'll have a family and a huge house, and amazing careers. I'm never giving up, because I have you now," Taehyung explained.

"And you'll have me forever..."

And with that the two young lovers feel asleep with youthful romance and the taste of each other lingering in their skin. Legs tangled and hearts beating stronger for each other. But one thing was stronger than all...

... the long lasting promises that joined their hearts into one.


End file.
